Lord Frosty
'Description' Lord Frosty is the final boss of Winter Event Part 2 . When both the Frozen Guardian are still alive , Lord Frosty will be immune to ALL damage . He will however not use any stun moves and will be 2x slower than Void . Lord Frosty's boss theme when he pulls out his weapons is called Avalon . Lord Frosty goes rage mode at 295,000 hp . Attacks Lord Frosty is able to attack by stabbing both ice swords into the ground , causing a large line of ice spikes , freezing anything hit by them for 30 seconds . Lord Frosty can also attack by summoning 5 Ice Dragon around his body that fly around him and shield him from damage . Lord Frosty is also able to fire ice spikes from his wings into every direction , stunning anything hit by them for 20 seconds . Lord Frosty is also able to attack by firing icicles from his chest gem , freezing anything hit by them for 25 seconds . Lord Frosty can also fire ice beams from his large shoulder spikes , freezing anything hit by them for 30 seconds and instantly killing spawned in units hit by them . When Lord Frosty goes rage mode , he'll cause a massive blizzard using his wings , freezing everything for 9 seconds and instantly killing spawned in units . Lord Frosty is also able to attack stabbing a tower with both swords , freezing the tower hit by them for 1 minute and causing ice spikes to come from the ground around that tower , freezing towers hit by them for 20 seconds . 'Appearance' Lord Frosty has a sword in each hand that's colored dark blue on the handle with a blade made out of ice . Lord Frosty has a pair of massive wings on his back that are colored dark blue with ice in the middle . These wings also have ice spikes on the tips . Lord Frosty's eyes are shaped like stars and are glowing cyan . Lord Frosty has 1 massive shoulder ice spike on each arm that has snow flake particles coming from them . Lord Frosty's helmet is colored dark blue with ice spikes on the top and 2 very sharp dark blue horns on the sides . Lord Frosty's torso is colored dark blue with multiple lines of glowing blue with a gem in the middle that glows cyan . Lord Frosty has multiple sharp ice spikes on his arms and large dark blue spikes on his back that curve up . When Lord Frosty goes rage mode , he'll take him helmet off , revealing multiple sharp dark blue spikes coming from his head that's colored white with 4 cyan eyes that are shaped like stars . 'Defeating Lord Frosty' Due to his massive amount of health and powerful stun moves , it's recommended to spam BUNCHES of high damaging towers to quickly take him out . Category:Fanmade Zombies